Sans importance
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: La première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, il y avait plus d'un mois que le lycée avait commencé. Par paresse ou par manque d'intérêt, il n'avait jamais vraiment daigné poser son regard sur sa droite. Aomine/OC, yaoi!


**Titre: **_Sans importance  
_**Genre: **_Romance et... drama, peut-être?  
_**Rating: **_T parce qu'Aomine a du beau langage__  
_**Personnages: **_Aomine/Ikuto (mon OC), mention de quelques personnages dont Kuroko, Sakurai et Midorima, un certain Sakamoto dont on se fout pas mal_

**Note: **_Okay, j'ai beaucoup à dire sur ce sujet, alors attendez-vous à une longue note. _

_Je m'adresse à ceux qui connaissent Hazue no Tennis, une autre de mes fics sur Prince of tennis (les autres, vous pouvez sauter pas prochain paragraphe, mais celui d'après). Il y a dans cette fic deux personnages, qui s'appellent respectivement Daiki et Ikuto. Je parlais avec une amie du fait qu'Ikuto allait bien avec ce Daiki, lequel est basé sur Aomine (même si, honnêtement, il s'en est éloigné), mais elle a cru sur le coup que je parlais d'Aomine, parce que j'ai changé de sujet sans prévenir. De fil en aiguille, j'ai réalisé qu'Ikuto, en effet, irait bien avec Aomine, d'où l'origine de cette fic._

_Alors, cela dit, il y a des spoilers pour le personnage d'Ikuto dans cette fic. C'est à vos risques et périls. Bon, il y a des différences, mais on y a une révélation à son propos qui ne vient pas avant le chapitre 13 de Hanote. Vous voilà averties!_

_Bon, je reviens à mes notes pour tout le monde. J'ai remarqué qu'on avait tendance à faire beaucoup de fics avec OCs sur Kurobasu, mais la plupart du temps ce sont des filles. Du coup, j'ai voulu le faire avec un garçon, parce que je suis une yaoiste irrécupérable. C'est censé être dans le canon, mais je ne parlerai pas beaucoup de basket, et Momoi a étrangement disparue (je l'oublie une fois sur deux, pardonnez-moi ^^')._

_En prime, j'ai fait Ikuto plus jeune parce que dans ma tête c'est un tout petit chou (il a douze ans dans Hanote aussi ^^'). Cela dit, j'avais besoin de l'Aomine de Touou (celui de Teikou est chou mais voilà, ça marchait pas), alors j'ai tenté un truc. Vous verrez bien._

_J'espère que vous les aimerez bien quand même! Je pense probablement recommencer, il me reste juste à trouver quels de mes OCs mettre avec quels personnages de Kurobasu... je pourrais songer à des crossovers avec PoT aussi d'ailleurs. 'Fin bref._

_Bonne lecture donc!_

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, il y avait plus d'un mois que le lycée avait commencé. Il faut dire que, jusqu'à présent, Aomine ne s'était intéressé, dans sa classe, qu'à Sakurai, et ce, pour deux raisons précises : il était du même club de basket, mais, surtout, il avait toujours des bentos absolument délicieux. Le reste, soyons francs, il s'en foutait.

Donc, c'était plus d'un mois après la rentrée, et il était sans doute le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué, même s'il était assis à ses côtés. C'était un jour où il s'ennuyait à mourir – comme tous les jours où il faisait l'effort monstrueux de venir en cours. Il en était à se demander s'il devait sortir l'une de ses nombreuses revues d'idoles lorsque son regard, sans crier gare, se posa à sa droite.

Aomine était placé dans le coin arrière, et, à sa gauche, c'était la grande fenêtre par laquelle il passait la plupart de son temps à regarder. Il fixait alors un point au loin et tombait dans une sorte de transe peuplée, bien souvent, par ses idoles chéries. Au pupitre devant lui, il y avait Sakurai, à qui il portait une attention minime – c'est-à-dire uniquement quand il y avait de la nourriture en jeu.

Ryo, de son prénom, semblait se sentir responsable de lui, et il essayait toujours de le trainer à l'entrainement de basket. Aomine, la plupart du temps, l'ignorait. Il n'irait pas à l'entrainement quand il savait qu'il allait seulement devenir meilleur – il était déjà trop bon à son gout.

Il appréciait donc Sakurai tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'insistait pas trop. Il l'appelait par son prénom parce que c'était moins de trouble et ne l'approchait que quand ça lui convenait. Le reste du temps, il aurait très bien pu ne pas exister.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait passé ce premier mois depuis la rentrée, à laisser trainer son regard à l'extérieur et, une fois de temps en temps, sur l'adolescent assis devant lui. Par paresse ou par manque d'intérêt, il n'avait jamais vraiment daigné poser son regard sur sa droite.

Ce jour-là, pourtant, était un jour banal. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, rien de nouveau, mais, malgré tout, Aomine laissa pour la première fois son regard parcourir d'abord la classe, et se dire à quel point il y avait des filles pas jolies pour deux sous et des mecs aussi peu classes que Sakurai. Puis, tout naturellement, ses pupilles tombèrent sur celui qui occupait le pupitre à ses côtés.

Son nom, comme celui de la plupart des gens, lui échappait. Sur le moment, il ne s'en soucia pas tellement non plus – il était habitué à ne pas reconnaitre les gens de toute façon, c'était trop de trouble. Ses yeux fainéants avaient détaillé la silhouette du garçon. Il avait des lunettes et une allure sérieuse. Jusque là, Aomine s'était dit que c'était l'élève modèle de leur classe, et il aurait sans doute arrêté son semblant d'investigation si quelque chose ne l'avait pas titillé.

En effet, après un regard plus approfondi – quoique toujours désintéressé, évidemment –, il avait réalisé qu'il ne prenait pas de notes du professeur. Il avait bien un livre ouvert devant lui, mais il ne s'agissait pas de leur manuel de cours. Aomine plissa les yeux en un effort surhumain, mais il ne put comprendre ce qui s'y trouvait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait reconnaitre, c'était des chiffres et des signes de mathématiques.

Puisque le manuel ne l'intéressait pas, il reporta son observation sur le garçon. Il se tenait droit, le livre bien ouvert sur son pupitre. Ses yeux allaient de la gauche à la droite à une vitesse impressionnante : pour tout dire, il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Aomine remarqua que, chaque fois qu'il tournait une page, il prenait la peine de replacer ses lunettes. Il faisait alors glisser son majeur sur l'arcane de son nez, jusqu'à atteindre efficacement le milieu de ses lunettes qu'il remontait. Aomine remarqua la futilité du geste, car à peine les avait-il replacées qu'elle descendait de nouveau.

Il l'avait déjà beaucoup plus observé que la plupart des gens, et, malgré tout, il laissa son regard sur lui. Le garçon ne semblait pas remarquer qu'il le regardait et il en profita pour le détailler. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun si foncé qu'ils en étaient presque noirs, et Aomine avait du mal à faire la distinction avec ses pupilles. Il avait de longs cils – pourquoi le remarquait-il au juste? – qui battaient et effleurait presque les verres de ses lunettes chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux.

Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs. Ils lui tombaient sur le front, avec une séparation sur la gauche. Ils étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux et très raides. Malgré tout, ils avaient l'air soyeux, doux au toucher.

Enfin, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Aomine s'attarda sur ses mains. Il avait les doigts longs et fins, avec des ongles bien entretenus – presque comme Midorima, songea-t-il avec une grimace. Il avait une manière de tenir son livre et de tourner les pages très gracieuse. Tous ses gestes, réalisa-t-il, étaient d'une subtilité impressionnante.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son observation, Aomine réalisa une chose importante : le garçon avait l'air jeune. Il lui donnait, à tout casser, quatorze ans. Que faisait-il dans leur classe au juste? Et pourquoi, malgré son air d'élève modèle, ne portait-il aucune attention à leur professeur?

Cela dit, comme c'était trop de trouble de s'en préoccuper, il décida de laisser tomber et retourna son attention de par la fenêtre.

~xxx~

Ce fut Sakurai qui lui apporta la réponse à ses questions.

Aomine n'avait pas demandé, parce qu'il mourrait avant de faire savoir à qui que ce soit qu'il était curieux par rapport à quelqu'un – une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, en plus. De toute façon, il ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment non plus.

Bref, Sakurai avait attiré son attention, un beau jour, alors qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble. Aomine, habituellement, ne faisait même pas semblant d'écouter et se contentait de lui voler son repas. Sakurai pourtant finissait toujours par lui parler, même s'il était le premier à savoir qu'il parlait pour rien.

Cette fois, cela dit, Aomine faisait semblant de ne pas écouter, mais il y avait une partie de son cerveau qui portait attention. Sakurai, ainsi, lui dit :

- Tu sais, Tsurugi-kun, celui qui est assis à côté de toi? Sakamoto-kun m'a parlé de lui, il parait qu'il a sauté trois années. Pas de suite, évidemment, je crois pas qu'on lui aurait permis. C'était quelque chose comme deux ans au primaire et une année au collège, un truc du style. Bref, c'est un petit génie, il a que treize ans. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui a eu la meilleure note à l'examen d'entrée. Il parait qu'il écoute même pas en classe et qu'il préfère lire des trucs trop avancés. J'ai l'impression qu'il devrait être déjà à l'université, lui...

Sakurai marqua une pause pour manger ce qui lui restait et Aomine, songeur, repensa à ces nouvelles données sur son voisin. Depuis cette unique fois où il l'avait détaillé par ennui, il ne s'était pas intéressé à lui. Pour tout dire, il l'avait presque oublié, et maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi. C'était un petit génie, un intellectuel. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, peut-être, était le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux trop bons pour leur niveau.

- Il est super arrogant, continua Sakurai. Personne l'aime vraiment, moi y compris. Quand il ouvre la bouche, c'est toujours juste pour rabaisser les gens.

Tiens donc, songea Aomine sans le montrer, c'était peut-être un autre point en commun avec lui. Il ne songea néanmoins pas plus loin et son ami préféra changer de sujet, car, de toute évidence, il avait dit tout ce qui l'intéressait. Le plus grand passa le reste de la pause à ne pas l'écouter et à songer, sans trop se forcer, à ce jeune adolescent qui partageait sa classe.

~xxx~

La première fois qu'il lui parla, ce fut par le plus grand des hasards. En fait, leur professeur avait décidé de leur faire faire un petit travail d'équipe. Habituellement, il les laissait choisir leur camarade, et Aomine, par flemme, se mettait avec Sakurai. Cette fois, pourtant, Sakurai décida, en s'excusant comme d'habitude à outrance, de se mettre avec un autre de ses amis, le fameux Sakamoto justement – pourquoi Aomine avait retenu son nom, il l'ignorait.

Le génie du basket serait volontiers resté seul, mais son professeur était contre l'idée et, par paresse, il décida de se mettre avec son voisin – il n'aurait pas à changer de bureau, comme ça. Tsurugi – il avait retenu son nom maintenant –, quand il lui avait demandé s'il voulait faire équipe avec lui, avait simplement acquiescé. Comme Aomine, il aurait fait cavalier seul, mais, devant l'inévitable, il préférait encore prendre celui à ses côtés.

À peine eurent-ils collé leurs bureaux que Tsurugi, sans le regarder, lui dit :

- Aomine-kun, puisque de toute évidence je suis meilleur que toi, je préfèrerais faire le travail tout seul.

Aomine ne prenait pas bien les insultes en général, mais il y avait quelque chose, dans le ton froid de son collègue, qui l'empêcha de totalement se fâcher. Il resta donc plutôt calme et analysa la situation : Tsurugi proposait de faire, sans son aide, un travail qu'il trouvait chiant à l'avance, alors même qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'aurait même pas à faire semblant de travailler, il pourrait se la couler douce sans se le faire reprocher par son collègue.

Cependant, ce n'était pas son genre de simplement accepter, et c'est pourquoi il lui fit :

- Je comprends pourquoi personne veut travailler avec toi, Tsurugi. T'es chiant.

C'était trop compliqué de mettre les marques de politesse – depuis quand était-il poli de toute façon?

- Je ne suis pas le seul, Aomine-kun. Il n'y a que Sakurai-kun qui veut bien travailler avec toi.

Aomine avait pour tout dire la flemme de continuer l'argumentation. C'est pourquoi il se coucha sur son bureau et, enfoui dans ses propres bras, il lâcha, après un bâillement :

- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa vers le sommeil, pendant que, à ses côtés, Tsurugi écrivait à une vitesse impressionnante.

~xxx~

Finalement, sans tout à fait le remarquer, Aomine prit l'habitude de faire tous ses travaux d'équipe avec Tsurugi. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il le laissait les faire, alors que lui, la plupart du temps, dormait. Son professeur n'osait pas le réprimander, sans doute, parce qu'il ne se le fit jamais reprocher.

Quand il ne se sentait pas assez fatigué pour dormir, il se couchait sur son bras gauche et observait avec paresse les traits de son collègue. Il avait réalisé qu'il préférait encore le regarder que de regarder pas la fenêtre, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait être considéré comme beau ou pas, mais Aomine trouvait qu'il y avait un bel équilibre dans son visage.

Le fait qu'il ne montrait jamais d'expression était impressionnant. Aomine avait l'impression qu'il était dans un autre monde, qu'il y avait une espèce de voile entre lui et le monde, et, quand il réfléchissait aussi loin, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en lui. Lui aussi avait abandonné l'idée de se joindre au monde, de participer.

Chez Aomine, c'était un choix, mais chez Tsurugi, on aurait dit qu'il était né ainsi. Incapable de bien communiquer, incapable de travailler en équipe, le jeune garçon, malgré son intellect, donnait une impression de maladresse qu'Aomine était peut-être le seul à saisir.

Souvent, Tsurugi remarquait qu'il le fixait, et alors il posait son regard presque noir sur le sien. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, mais Aomine ne pouvait rien lire dans son regard. Pourtant, le génie le fixait aussi, comme s'il essayait de le comprendre, de l'analyser.

Un beau jour, alors qu'il n'avait jamais posé la question, il lui demanda, le ton toujours aussi neutre :

- Aomine-kun, pourquoi me fixes-tu?

À ce moment, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Aomine eut une pensée pour Kuroko. Ils partageaient un trait de caractère : leur manque d'expressivité. Ils étaient tous les deux assez directs dans leur propos et ils manquaient affreusement de tact. La ressemblance pourtant s'arrêtait là, car si Kuroko était un expert dans l'art de ne pas se faire remarquer, Tsurugi, lui, ne passait jamais inaperçu.

Le génie du basket se souvint du temps où lui et «Tetsu» trainaient toujours ensemble. C'était la belle époque, le temps où il n'était pas encore un génie du basket, le temps où il avait encore des adversaires à son niveau, le temps où il n'était pas encore cynique, pas encore désabusé, pas encore derrière un épais voile.

Il fut pris d'un sentiment de nostalgie qu'il n'avait jamais cru ressentir. Au lieu de répondre d'une vanne sur un ton acerbe, comme à l'habitude, il se sentit étrangement près de pleurer. Comme toujours recroquevillé sur son bureau, il enfouit son visage dans ses bras et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Tsurugi ne lui dit rien de plus et reprit son travail. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Aomine réussit à passer à autre chose, et le reste du cours se déroula sans anicroche.

~xxx~

Aomine ne se rendit pas tout à fait compte de comment c'était arrivé, mais, un beau jour, il réalisa qu'il avait pris l'habitude de manger avec Tsurugi.

Les bentos de Sakurai étaient bons, mais il réalisa rapidement que ceux du génie aussi l'étaient. En prime, il était de bien meilleure compagnie, car Sakurai, lui, n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, et quand il lui disait de se taire, il s'excusait tant qu'Aomine n'en devenait que plus énervé.

Tsurugi, lui, ne parlait pas souvent. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de manger en lisant un livre. Aomine, même s'il n'y portait pas beaucoup d'attention, remarqua qu'il ne lisait jamais de romans. C'était des manuels avec des chiffres et des mots compliqués.

Cela dit, il remarqua rapidement que le génie détestait quand on piquait dans son plat. En fait, dès la première fois, il lui fit remarquer :

- Aomine-kun, mange dans ton propre plat. Ce n'est pas hygiénique.

- Hygiéquoi? demanda, avec paresse, le plus vieux.

Tsurugi alors eut un soupir, le plus près d'une expression qu'il lui ait jamais vue, et lui expliqua :

- Ce n'est pas propre, surtout si tu te sers avec tes mains. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de bactéries et de microbes que tes doigts peuvent transporter.

- Et alors? fit le plus vieux. On s'en branle.

- Non, fit le plus jeune en replaçant ses lunettes, c'est très important pour moi. Je doute que tu puisses comprendre.

Le plus vieux fit claquer sa langue et dit :

- T'es trop strict.

- Je ne comprends pas, insista le plus jeune. Tu as pourtant ton propre plat, qui est d'ailleurs plus fourni que le mien. Pourquoi insister pour en prendre dans mon bento? Tu as faim à ce point?

Aomine, prit au jeu, tenta de se justifier :

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que, tu sais, quand on prend dans un autre plat, c'est toujours meilleur.

Le génie ne semblait pas comprendre et Aomine, avec un soupir, abandonna :

- Laisse, tu peux pas comprendre...

Pourtant, les autres fois, même s'il faisait une toute petite grimace, Tsurugi le laissa faire. C'est alors qu'Aomine réalisa qu'il n'était pas aussi intransigeant qu'on aurait pu le penser.

~xxx~

Ce fut Sakurai qui lui fit remarquer leur proximité. En fait, il lui demanda, alors que pour une fois ils mangeaient ensemble :

- Aomine-kun, tu es devenu proche de Tsurugi-kun, non?

Un peu obligé de répondre, il fit un son peu convaincu :

- Ouais...

Sakurai semblait avoir plein de questions à lui poser, mais sans doute qu'il n'osa pas les lui poser, parce qu'il se tut. Aomine réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment proche de Sakurai, en fait, et qu'il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise avec Tsurugi. Pourtant, ils étaient tellement différents sur bien des aspects qu'il semblait à priori impossible qu'ils s'entendent.

Bientôt, toute l'école remarqua leur proximité. Il faut dire que, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ensemble, plus personne n'osait seulement les approcher, comme s'ils étaient des bêtes dangereuses. C'était évident depuis le départ, mais Aomine put constater une fois de plus à quel point personne ne l'aimait, et personne n'appréciait Tsurugi non plus.

~xxx~

- Tsurugi!

Ils étaient sur le toit, comme d'habitude, et tous ceux qui avaient eu l'habitude d'y manger avaient depuis longtemps cessé d'y venir. Ils étaient donc toujours seuls. Aomine était couché sur le dos, à regarder le ciel, tandis que le petit génie était assis bien droit, le dos contre le mur. Il avait, comme à son habitude, une petite couverture à poser sur le sol pour ne pas se salir. Il mangeait lentement et avec grâce de sa main droite, pendant que la gauche tournait les pages de son livre posé sur son autre genou.

Aomine savait tout cela sans avoir à le regarder, parce que Tsurugi était un garçon d'habitude. Il s'assoyait toujours de la même façon, au même endroit, et mangeait le même repas en lisant, heureusement, des livres différents. Aomine avait vite réalisé que c'était important pour lui de manger aux mêmes heures, de la même façon, avec les mêmes personnes – en l'occurrence, lui.

Tsurugi fit savoir qu'il avait entendu en lançant :

- Oui?

- C'est quoi ton prénom?

Il y eut un silence, avant que le plus jeune, sur son habituel ton froid, ne rétorque :

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir aussi soudainement?

- J'en ai marre de t'appeler par ton nom de famille, répondit simplement Aomine. Allez, fais pas chier et dis-le-moi.

À ce stade, Aomine s'était tourné sur le côté pour voir le visage de son ami. Il le vit prendre une bouchée avec grâce et la mâcher. Enfin, il répondit tout simplement :

- Ikuto.

Le plus vieux se sentit étrangement sourire. Il n'avait eu aucun problème à appeler les gens par leur prénom jusqu'à présent, mais pour le petit génie, il lui semblait que c'était un stade important qu'il venait de franchir. Ne venait-il pas de lui permettre de pénétrer son cocon?

Il se retourna sur le dos et lança, presque en chantonnant :

- Ikuto~

Le plus jeune fit un son mécontent, mais ne lui demanda pas d'arrêter.

~xxx~

C'était le soir et Aomine n'avait pas tellement envie de rentrer chez lui. Il ne tenait pas non plus à assister à l'entrainement, pour tout dire, et il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'appuya contre le mur de l'entrée de l'école et ferma les yeux un court instant, question d'essayer de trouver une activité.

Sa revue d'idole n'était pas encore sortie et il avait regardé la dernière si souvent qu'il la connaissait par cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de trainer en ville s'il n'avait rien à acheter, et il ne voulait pas plus jouer au basket. Il en était encore là quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui dire :

- Aomine-kun.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et laissa un sourire mi-moqueur mi-joyeux monter à ses lèvres. À peine se fut-il retourné qu'il surprit le regard inexpressif d'Ikuto. Il avait comme d'habitude un petit livre à la main, qui restait fermé, et Aomine eut encore un flash du temps où lui et Kuroko étaient proches. Lui aussi trainait toujours un livre dans ses mains, même si lui lisait des romans et Ikuto, des manuels. De toute façon, pour Aomine, l'un comme l'autre restaient des livres trop compliqués.

Ikuto pencha la tête sur le côté très légèrement, signe qu'il se demandait sans trop oser le dire ce qu'il faisait là. Aomine ravala sa nostalgie et répondit à sa question muette par une proposition :

- T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir?

Le génie répondit honnêtement :

- Je vais rentrer simplement chez moi.

Il avait cru que c'était évident qu'il allait l'inviter, mais de toute évidence non, alors il proposa, en posant son bras autour de ses épaules :

- On rentre ensemble alors.

Ce n'était pas une question et il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de se mettre en marche. Ikuto, même si, comme à chaque fois où il le touchait, il semblait un peu mal à l'aise, ne protesta pas et le guida jusqu'à chez lui. Ils restèrent silencieux pour tout le chemin.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, Aomine rentra avec lui sans lui demander son avis. Ikuto lui demanda, aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Aomine-kun?

- Je rentre, répondit-il simplement.

Ikuto semblait ne pas comprendre et le génie du basket enchaina :

- Je m'invite chez toi. Si t'as un problème, tu me le dis.

Le génie hésita, mais il finit par répondre, en replaçant ses lunettes :

- Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est juste que je n'ai rien prévu pour te recevoir...

- On s'en fiche, répondit le plus vieux.

Il enleva ses souliers et pénétra dans la maison. Elle était grande, bien rangée, plus belle que celle d'Aomine. Ikuto le guida jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle il y avait une quantité impressionnante de livres. Toutes les bibliothèques en étaient remplies et, malgré le nombre, ils étaient tous très bien rangés. Son bureau, où siégeait un ordinateur, était autrement vide. Ikuto posa son sac à un endroit prévu à cet effet et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai qu'une chaise.

Le plus vieux, au lieu de répondre, se dirigea vers le lit et s'y jeta. Sur le côté, il observa Ikuto et plus précisément sa réaction. Comme il l'avait prévu, il n'avait pas aimé. Il s'approcha et lui dit :

- Aomine-kun, c'est mon lit.

- Et alors? répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Ce n'est pas hygiénique.

- Tu me fatigues avec tes «hygiéniques».

Avant de lui laisser le temps de protester, Aomine l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit se coucher à côté de lui. Au lieu de le relâcher, il garda une prise sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et il lui souffla :

- Comme ça, t'y es aussi. T'es content?

Ikuto ne répondit pas, et, au bout d'un moment, Aomine remarqua qu'il rougissait. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait devenir rouge comme ça. Même lui pouvait avoir ce genre de réaction? Il était trop intrigué et c'est pourquoi il le taquina :

- Tiens, tiens, Ikuto-kun, t'es tout rouge! T'es obnubilé par ma beauté?

C'était censé être une blague. Aomine n'était pas censé être sérieux, et Ikuto n'était pas censé rougir encore plus. Il n'était pas censé fermer les yeux de honte, Aomine n'était pas censé se dire qu'il était mignon. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui venait de se passer.

Sans tout à fait réaliser ce qu'il faisait, le plus vieux se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Sur la bouche. Le pire fut qu'Ikuto, même s'il semblait d'abord surpris, lui répondit et se rapprocha même de lui. À un moment, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et Aomine prit Ikuto pour le ramener sur lui. Il passa même une main sous sa chemise et caressa son dos.

Ikuto finit par se reculer un peu et il le regarda dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, Aomine avait l'impression d'y lire de véritables sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus, mais, dans tous les cas, il exprimait quelque chose.

Aomine fit descendre la tension d'un cran en lançant :

- Merde, je me croyais hétéro, moi.

Ikuto se laissa tomber sur son torse pour se cacher et avoua :

- Et moi, asexuel.

Le silence resta un moment, avant qu'Aomine ne rie de nervosité. Il repoussa Ikuto pour le placer à ses côtés et se tourna vers lui. En lui flattant doucement les cheveux, il lui fit :

- Je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre.

Ikuto avait enlevé ses lunettes à un moment et ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Aomine songea alors que, depuis le début, il l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, mais qu'il ne le réalisait pleinement que maintenant. Le génie, quant à lui, lui dit :

- Aomine-kun, il y a des choses à mon sujet que tu dois savoir si nous devenons un couple.

Le génie du basket se sentit rougir. Il n'en était pas encore rendu là dans sa tête! Il ne se sentait pas prêt psychologiquement à considérer Ikuto non pas comme un ami, mais comme un... petit ami. C'était trop bizarre. Le génie pourtant ne semblait pas du tout embarrassé par la situation, parce qu'il continua :

- J'ai un problème dont je n'ai pas osé te parler encore.

Aomine fit un son qui signifiait qu'il écoutait et Ikuto lui lança :

- En fait, je suis autiste.

Aomine ne connaissait pas le mot, mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu. C'était une sorte de maladie, non?

- Je doute que tu saches ce que c'est, fit Ikuto. C'est une maladie mentale. Pour faire court, disons que ça me coupe du monde. J'ai du mal à comprendre tous les codes sociaux et j'ai d'affreux problèmes de communication. J'ai de la peine à saisir les doubles sens ou les métaphores, de même que la plupart des blagues. Par conséquent, j'ai tendance à me montrer trop direct. On me dit souvent que je manque de tact. J'ai aussi des tendances obsessionnelles et n'aime pas quand on me bouscule trop.

Il fit une pause pendant qu'Aomine digérait la nouvelle. C'était pour ça qu'il avait l'impression qu'il vivait dans un autre monde!

- D'habitude, continua-t-il, je déteste les contacts physiques. Je pourrais faire une crise d'angoisse si on me touche trop. J'ai l'impression de me sentir envahi.

Aomine faillit enlever la main qui touchait ses cheveux, par réflexe, mais Ikuto la retint avec la sienne et lui confia :

- Pourtant, avec toi, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé. Je pense que c'est parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Ce fut au tour d'Aomine de rougir une belle teinte cramoisie. Mais comment diable arrivait-il à faire des révélations aussi embarrassantes sans sourciller? C'était sa maladie qui expliquait sa franchise? Aomine cacha son expression d'une main et jura tout bas. Ikuto lui demanda, le ton inexpressif, mais l'inquiétude palpable :

- Aomine-kun, tu vas bien?

- Eh merde, répondit-il, t'es trop direct, Ikuto!

Sa voix trembla quand il demanda :

- Est-ce que je te répugne maintenant?

Le plus grand montra de nouveau son visage et, en le regardant bien dans les yeux, il tenta de lui dire :

- Je... sans dire que je savais, je m'en doutais bien, que t'étais pas vraiment normal. Pourtant, ça m'a jamais vraiment... dérangé. Je pense qu'on a beaucoup en commun en fait.

Ikuto, qui avait l'air surpris – Aomine commençait à le connaitre maintenant, et puis il avait pris l'habitude avec Kuroko de lire les visages inexpressifs –, lui demanda :

- Tu as un problème mental aussi?

Aomine eut un rire nerveux et lui répondit :

- Non, pas vraiment, mais juste que, comment dire... toi, t'es loin des gens parce que t'arrives pas à t'approcher. Moi... je m'y intéresse plus, aux gens. Y'a personne de mon niveau, au basket, de toute façon, et le reste m'intéresse plus tellement.

Ikuto semblait intéressé :

- Tu joues au basket?

Le plus vieux rit amèrement une fois de plus et lui dit :

- Ouais, mais le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi-même. J'ai plus aucun rival. Quand je suis sur le terrain, je suis toujours tout seul, maintenant...

Ikuto eut le réflexe de replacer ses lunettes, même s'il ne les avait pas, avant de lui confier :

- J'ai une mémoire photographique. Il me suffit de lire un livre une seule fois pour m'en souvenir au complet. De même, je me souviens de tous les détails des dernières années avec précision. Il n'y a personne de mon âge avec qui je peux échanger, et les plus vieux ne me font pas confiance, même quand j'ai raison. Je suis au lycée en ce moment, mais je pourrais facilement être à l'université.

Aomine fit remarquer :

- Tu vois, Ikuto, c'était ce que je voulais dire quand je disais qu'on se ressemblait.

Ikuto ferma les yeux et lui confia, encore une fois :

- J'ai jamais rencontré une personne qui me comprenne vraiment.

Aomine fit descendre sa main dans son dos et lui murmura :

- Je peux essayer, si tu veux.

Ikuto lui répondit honnêtement :

- Tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour tout saisir. Par contre, je pense que tu as déjà saisi l'essentiel.

Aomine aurait pu se fâcher, mais, honnêtement, il n'en avait pas envie. Il préféra serrer Ikuto contre lui.

~xxx~

Aomine n'avait pas l'impression que sa vie avait tant changé. Ce qui avait changé, c'était la façon qu'il avait de regarder Ikuto. Quand il le détaillait, c'était avec amour et envie, et il ne s'en cachait plus. Juste avec son regard, il arrivait parfois à faire rougir Ikuto.

Autrement, il le laissait encore faire les travaux d'équipe pour lui, il pigeait toujours dans son plat le midi, sur le toit. La différence, elle se voyait surtout quand Aomine suivait Ikuto jusque chez lui, et qu'il l'attirait dans son propre lit pour l'embrasser.

Ikuto n'initiait jamais leurs contacts, mais il ne repoussait jamais son petit ami non plus. Il arrivait aussi qu'ils aient des malentendus, mais la plupart du temps, ils arrivaient à régler leurs problèmes grâce à l'honnêteté d'Ikuto.

Bien sûr, ils évitèrent de parler de leur relation. Le plus jeune, cela dit, finit par l'annoncer à ses parents, lesquels acceptèrent avec un peu de persuasion. Aomine aussi finit par l'annoncer à ses parents, et, après plusieurs chicanes, ils finirent par tolérer la situation. Par contre, ils avaient quelque chose contre Ikuto, et ça se sentait tant qu'Aomine n'osait plus l'inviter chez lui.

Leur relation n'était pas parfaite et elle n'était pas tellement acceptée, mais, bien souvent, Aomine ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le plus important, c'était qu'il puisse voir Ikuto lorsqu'il exprimait le plus d'émotions. Qu'il puisse le caresser quand ils étaient seuls, qu'il puisse l'embrasser et savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'approcher autant. L'important, c'était qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Le reste, c'était sans importance.


End file.
